primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7.4
Note: This wiki is fan made,please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 7.4 is the fourth episode of the Seventh season of Primeval Synopsis An Anomaly opens up at a flat and a Andrewsarachus comes through. While Michael discovers something shocking. Plot An anomaly opens up inside a dustbin and then we go thought the anomaly and see the Andrewsarchus and it goes thorough the anomaly. At the A.R.C Darren arrives in and says his mum won't be in as she has to see to her farther who is in hospital and then he is introduced to Sarah and then the detector goes of and the team go down to the flats. When they get there they are met by The Minister and who has come to help them and then the Andrewsharcus attacks and Michael Fires his EMD but it does not work then the Andrewsharcus attacks the car which Abby and Anna are in but Abby accidentally hits the horn and it frites the creature and it runs away then Matt split the team up he,Abby,Connor,Becker and Emily are to find the Andrewsharcus and bring it back to the anomaly while Darren, The Minister,Anna and Michael are to find the anomaly. At the A.R.C Jess speaks to Sarah and he sets her a task to clean up Lester's office while he is away and then she is joined by Danny and they clean up Lester's office together and Jess happily watches. At the flats Anna sees the anomaly and The Minister then walks away for a moment and Michael gets suspicious and follows Darren then locks the anomaly. At the other side of the estate Matt sees the Andrewsarchus and it heads towards a petrol Garage and the owner sees the Andrewsarachus and flees and then the creatures accidentally hits gas bottle and it hits the one of the Petrol tanks and it causes a big explosion killing the Garage owner Hearing the explosion the team see what's happened and Connor fires his EMD but it does little good and the Andrewsharcus leaves. At the other side of the estate The Minister meets up with Patrick and they discuss about there plan and the A.R.C spy but they are not aware Michael has followed the The Minister and has overheard everything and he leaves before he is caught. At the anomaly Michael returns and asks Anna and Darren not to tell anyone he has been away and then the Andrewsarchus appears followed by the rest of the team and then the Andrewsarchus corners Darren and Anna's EMD fails to work but then the Andrewsarchus falls over and it was knocked out by The Minister and then it is put back thorough the anomaly which then closes. As the team get into the car and leaves the car is attacked by another Andrewsarchus and it breaks the window screen on one of the cars and it rushes of the team then get out of the cars and follow it and then the Anoamly reopens and the team chase the Andrewsarchus back through and the anomaly closes. And the team arrive back at the A.R.C and they see Sarah and Danny in Lester's office and they then see the pair kiss making everyone shocked. Later as the team leave for home The Minister speaks to Michael but he says he is alright and leaves (Buy making The Minister suspicious). Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Becker *Emily Merchant *Jess Parker (Extened Cameo) *Sarah Page (Extended Cameo) *Danny Quinn (Extened Cameo) *Ethan Dobroski/Patrick Quinn (Extened Cameo) *Darren Lake *The Minister *Anna Legg *Michael Miller *Jenny Miller (Deleted Scene) Creatures *Andrewsarchus Setting *A.R.C *Flats *Prehestoric Beach *Petrol Garage Trivia *This Episode marks the first Episode since Episode 5.6 not to feature a Menagerie creatures *This is the only series 7 Episode not to features James Lester and Elizabeth Carter Gallery imagepr10.jpg|The poster for the Episode Imhjyhhcn.jpg|The Andrewsharcus before coming through the anomaly imagesh.jpg|Sarah in the A.R.C imageps23.jpg|The petrol Garage explodes Fl1.jpg|The flats Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Series 7 Episodes Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval